


Deathwatch

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Poetry, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock awaits his fate. He knows that Jim is safe. If only he could see him one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathwatch

**Author's Note:**

> The image comes from the original movie called Deathwatch starring Leonard Nimoy. He made the film in 1966.
> 
> It is a homoerotic film. Another actor in the movie was Michael Forest who played Apollo in the episode Who Mourns For Adonais. The whole movie can be seen on youtube.
> 
> Here is the link if you wish to see it...Part one..http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_SCmV3qnxY
> 
> The manipulation was done by myself.

His arms felt heavy as they hung there limp.

His fingertips numb, as he held on to the metal grid.

His toes painful from supporting his full weight.

His throat raw, from the emotional screams coming from it.

His mind a blank, for he lost all sense of time.

He was their prisoner. But he would endure it.

He knew that Jim was safe.

And that only thought kept him alive.

He would leave this place.

He promised himself.

He would find a way.

But Jim beat him to it.

Spock relaxed, as his body disappeared from the cell.


End file.
